Other Topics
Other Topics This page is for any extra topics that don't have enough information on them to warrant their own page. Runes Runes '''are items that can be earned by boss raids in Sky Tower. Runes can be placed onto a warrior, making them stronger by giving increased stats. Runes can vary in tiers from 1 to 5, similar to warriors tiers. Runes can also be upgraded with rune pieces. Rune pieces can be obtained either from the boss battle, or decomposing them. Decomposed runes will give rune pieces equal to double the rune's tier. Upgraded Runes can give other bonuses too, such as crit-resist, crit-chance, crit-damage, hp, base attack (not to be confused with the attack gained with a sword or wand), gold earned from escort missions, etc. There are currently 3 types of runes, defense runes (obtained from Stone Wing), attack runes (obtained from fire Horn) and Health runes(obtained from Winter Fang), which raise attack, defense and Health respectively. Totems 'Totems '''are items that can be bought from the counter girl. These are then used at the Altar to increase a warriors exp. There are 4 different kinds of totems, shown below: Boss Raids ''Not to be confused with sky tower battles '''Boss raids '''are events where up to 10 warriors fight a boss. There are currently 2 bosses you can fight, '''Giant Trent and the Beholder. Buffs that are added have a set time before they dissipate, which can be extended with a Moon's Grace, see Accessories. Giant Trent Giant Trent '''is a boss that can be battled every hour. This boss battle is similar to a dungeon in the way you give buffs to your warriors, but their is only 1 buff on the screen. it cycles between attack, defense and health, regardless of whether the buff is successfully selected. The Beholder '''The Beholder '''is a boss that can be battled every 2 hours. This boss is slightly different that Giant Trent. In this battle, the slider which you use to select buffs, doesn't move. Instead, the buffs move from right to left towards the slider. This fight is more difficult than Giant Trent, due to there being a negative buff, with a purple coloration and a skull icon. In addition to this, if you miss one buff (but tap), you will lose all of your buffs. Guide to getting Gems, Medals & Items quickly Important things to note # You '''must be disconnected from the internet for this to work. # You must not have warriors on adventures whilst doing this, if you accidentally do, however, you can fix it by moving the date forward, selecting "rest all" and then moving back to real time and sending them on adventures. # This will mess up your Trading Post, which can be fixed using 20 Gems (which you will have more than enough for). # This technique works better the further you get into the game. # As of v 1.5.0, it is required that the game is started''' without Wi-Fi. The game now attempts to find the server time, and bases nearly everything off of that. The Method # Do the Golden Mask, the Palace, the Merchant & the free reward (based on time) normally. # Move the devices date one day forward. # Re-do the golden Mask, the Palace, the Merchant & the free reward (based on time). # Make sure you have 20 Gems more than you want (to reset the Trading Post). # Repeat until desired amount of Gem/Medals are achieved. # Make sure that the Golden Mask, Palace, Merchant are ready. # Reset the date to original date # Profit. Guide to duplicating items '''Warning: '''This method is currently untested and is considered "iffy" Important things to note # You '''must be disconnected from the internet for this to work. # You must not have warriors on adventures whilst doing this, if you accidentally do, however, you can fix it by moving the date forward, selecting "rest all" and then moving back to real time and sending them on adventures. # This will mess up your Trading Post, which can be fixed using 20 Gems (which you will have more than enough for). # As of v 1.5.0, it is required that the game is started''' without '''Wi-Fi. The game now attempts to find the server time, and bases nearly everything off of that. The Method # Make the desired item (any amount will do) # Set the date backwards (a few days will do) # re-open the game (you will notice the number of products to be negative) # Set the date forwards in time (about a month should do) # re-open the game # Profit If any of the hamsters are still negative, keep moving the date forward until he is finished